


families that scam capitalist societies together stay together

by kingsoup



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Dynamics, Gen, M/M, fake dating is my shit so this is a step up into fake familes, its a bit angsty a bit fluffy, mokona is here but is asleep for the entire thing bc i dont like it ha, theres no spoilers really but cmon its 2017 this has been out for like 8 years just read it lmao, this is in between oto and the library world i forget what its called lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsoup/pseuds/kingsoup
Summary: Fai gets a family discount and Kurogane over analyzes him for it.





	families that scam capitalist societies together stay together

 

     “How the hell are we going to get in there if it’s surrounded by a magic gate?” Kurogane grumbles as they all stand outside the entrance to what they’ve been told is an amusement park. The world they were in wasn’t nearly as advanced as Piffle was, but it was still extremely foreign to all of them. They were currently standing outside a long stretch of white gate with blue buildings behind it. Each building had lopsided windows and lights surrounding it, but what they were interested in was the array of machines in the background. Some of which sped by with bright colours while others lifted people slowly in the air; all of them were scattered around the park in a dizzying fashion. They were told by the things at the hotel desk that the amusement park was their main attraction due to their house of illusions. The house was said to show any memory you wanted to relive in great detail - it was too obvious to not check out. So the very next morning they all decided to set out to the amusement park where they currently were. Now that they were outside the gate they noticed it was eerily quiet, as a sound barrier had been set up on the edge of the park, as well as other magical barriers. As they stand there, Syaoran scans the gate for any entrances that weren't being monitored by guards when Fai chimes in.

     “I see a ticket booth!” Fai exclaims and points to a tent with a glowing sign. Kurogane and Sakura can't read the sign, and even Syaoran seems to be having issues making sense of it.

     “You can read that?” Sakura asks and Fai nods.

     “It looks similar to the writing in my world for once! It is nice to be useful for a change.” Sakura insists that Fai is always useful, and Kurogane just rolls his eyes as Fai laughs. 

     “Well since its seems like getting a ticket is our only way of getting in, go get us some,” Kurogane says as he takes a seat on a nearby bench. Fai signals for Syaoran to come with him, and Sakura joins Kurogane on the bench. 

 

 

     As Fai and Syaoran approach the glowing sign, they notice the thing- it would be a stretch to call it a person - in the ticket both sitting on a stool and eyeing them with vague interest. Fai puts a hand on Syaoran’s shoulder and gazes back at the ticket seller. 

     “I can read the amounts, but I am having a hard time figuring out what the prices are for.” Syaoran admits as the ticket seller goes back to staring blankly ahead. Fai examines the sign and reiterates it to Syaoran. 

     “General Admission is 10 Spents, Senior and Children are 6 Spents, and there is a Family pass for 4 Spents each - how old are you again, Syaoran-kun?” Syaoran’s brow furrows with thought and he bites his bottom lip.

     “The princess and I are 14, I think. I don’t know how long we have been travelling for, but I doubt it has been long enough for that to change.” Fai nods in agreement before muttering to himself.

     “I could get the senior rate, but I doubt anyone would believe me.” Syaoran looks up in confusion but Fai just waves his hand in dismissal. 

     “I am joking! But, what matters is, you and Sakura-chan aren’t young enough to get a discount, so our total would come to 40 Spents.” The younger stops to look at the bills in his wallet before frowning once again. 

     “We don’t have 40 Spents - how are we going to get in?” Fai puts a finger to his chin and hums in agreement, still staring at the sign. 

     “Hmm, we don’t, but…” he fades off before his eyes light up and he turns to Syaoran and smiles. “We could always ask for the family pass.” Syaoran raises his eyebrows and glances back at his companions sitting on the bench. 

     “Ah- but,” he starts to stammer before Fai pats his head and grins. 

     “It is the only way we can afford to get in; if we get the family passes then it is only 16 Spents.” Before Syaoran can say anything else, Fai guides him back to the bench where the rest of of the party is waiting.

 

     “So, did you get them, kid?” Kurogane asks lazily, finishing the conversation he was previously having with Sakura. He glances at Syaoran who looks back anxiously and he sighs. 

     “Actually, we’re going to need you to come with us, _Daddy,_ ” Fai sings, still grinning and Kurogane returns the look with malice. 

     “What did I say-“ Kurogane starts before the blonde cuts him off.

     “Now, now, Honey,” He says sweetly while wagging his finger. “The only way we can afford to get us and our _lovely_ children to see this wonderful amusement park is if we go in _as a family._ ” Again, Kurogane glances at Syaoran who waves his hands in an attempt to diffuse any outburst that might happen. He explains to Sakura and Kurogane about the prices and Kurogane groans. Fai stands by with his hand on his hip and laughs lightly but speaks a bit softly.

     “Is it that bad to pretend you’re apart of my family, Kuro-tan?” The Ninja stares firmly back before standing up and stretching briefly. He looks back at the children who are waiting quietly for what will happen next. Kurogane is grateful that Mokona is silent for once and asleep in Sakura’s bag. Finally, he extends his arm in the Magician’s direction and rolls his eyes. 

     “C’mon kids, lets go to this stupid park,” He grunts. Fai blinks, then loops his arm around Kurogane’s and calls back to their younger companions with a smile.

     “See? Daddy would never let you kids down.” 

 

     At the ticket both, Syaoran stands in front of Fai, and Sakura in front of Kurogane, with the older’s hand firmly on her shoulder and Fai’s arm still clinging to his other arm. Fai’s other hand holds up four fingers as he smiles brightly and calls out to the ticket seller.

     “Can I please get four _Family passes_ for me, my two kids, and my husband? Thanks.” Syaoran and Sakura stand there with nervous expressions, while Kurogane stares straight ahead with a scowl. The ticket seller stares back at the four of them silently, judging behind their folded hands at their mouth. The blonde glances to the taller, and for a moment the two share a knowing look. Kurogane glares back intimidatingly while Fai’s other hand hovers close to Syaoran. When the ticket seller catches Kurogane’s glare, its eyes shift away and it retreats to the back of the tent, and then returns with four shimmering tickets. Fai leans past Syaoran and takes them with a swift movement. They all thank the ticket seller, and proceed to the gate. The magician keeps his arm linked with his ‘husband’s’ even after the walk through the gate, but neither of them mention it.

 

     Syaoran and Sakura are momentarily distracted by a couple of rides - bewildered and amazed at what they have to offer. Fai urges them to try them out, insisting that the house isn’t going anywhere, and they won’t be back again so they might as well. As expected, Kurogane refuses to even entertain the idea that he will join them, so Fai stays back with him as the kids board the ride. 

     “They should be safe on there, Kuro-rin, there is no need to be so tense.” Fai teases as Kurogane watches Syaoran hold the door open for Sakura to get in. 

     “There is no _need_ for you to still be hanging on to my arm either.” Fai hums and replies.

     “No, but it is nice, isn’t it?” Kurogane’s eyes flick over the blonde whose gaze is floating around at all the lights and machines of the park. He doesn’t say anything else, so Fai continues to speak.

     “I don’t trust those things that are in charge of service. But it doesn’t seem like you do either, huh?” Kurogane’s free hand runs through his hair as he looks at the figures with undistinguished, shifting forms staring back at the couple. Even while inside the sound barrier, things aren’t as loud as they were expecting it to be. They can hear people yelling and laughing, but they can’t seem to see many other people in the park. Even the music seems farther away than it should be right outside the booths, but because there is no immediate danger to be seen or sensed, they felt it was safe enough to let the others wander off for one ride. 

     “I wouldn’t let them get too close to the kid and the princess if I could help it.” Kurogane eventually mutters back. 

     “Just like a good father would.” Instead of fighting the retort like Fai expected, Kurogane just stares at the man clinging to his arm instead. When Fai notices, he laughs uncomfortably.

     “What is with the look, Kuro-tan?” 

     “Why are you so hellbent on labelling us as a family?” Kurogane asks without looking away. Fai on the other hand, averts his eyes and fakes a smile.

     “It is just fun,” he says lightly. However, his smile falters slightly, and he finally speaks without ingenuity lacing his words. “Those two are so far away from their families; I don’t want them to feel too lonely. Syaoran-kun never had a real family for awhile to begin with, so he can say that he is fine, and Sakura-chan barely remembers hers for now, but I still don’t think anyone should go for long without some sort of family.” 

     “And do you know what that is like?” Kurogane watches as Fai’s entire expression stops for a split second before he unlinks his arm from the taller’s and forces an expression he always shows after he has been caught off guard. 

     “I don’t know why you’d say that,” the blonde responds. Kurogane sighs and wraps his arm around Fai’s shoulder, bringing him back in close. 

     “Forget I said it then,” Kurogane says sternly. No more words are shared until Fai peels himself away as the kids get off their ride and head towards the adults with excited expressions. Fai matches their expressions with equal excitment and asks how it was, listening intently as they try to explain just what had happened. While they walk to the next ride, the magician makes sure to keep out of arms reach and walks with Syaoran and Sakura. From behind, Kurogane watches and thinks, _they really are_ your _family now,_ and hopes that it won’t end up hurting the blonde in the long run. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a pic i drew (http://unholysoup.tumblr.com/post/161768180120/kurogane-glares-at-the-ticket-seller-and-so-they) & its just supposed to explore their family dynamic & why i think fai gets so into it. tbh it's probably just a fun little joke clamp decided to put in but if u think about it Fai is an orphan so he probably gets really attached to the whole family thing because he never really had a proper family (and if you want to go Even Further, kurogane is reluctant to be seen as a father figure due to his truama w what happened to his dad but i might be reading too far into it lol) anyways its 442am so im done here 
> 
> EDIT: this was up for like a month and no one bothered to tell me that i SUCK AT MATH and i added up prices wrong lmao but theyre fixed now


End file.
